


Normality

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hunter Braeden, Magical Marin Morrell, Misunderstandings, References to Sex Acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin looks around her loft one more time. There, she thinks, everything is put away. No spell books on the shelf, no witchy components in the kitchen, no magical items laying out on the coffee table.</p><p>It looks very...normal.</p><p>Braeden normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Maeden - Modern Magic AU

Marin looks around her loft one more time. _There_ , she thinks, _everything is put away_. No spell books on the shelf, no witchy components in the kitchen, no magical items laying out on the coffee table.

It looks very...normal.

Braeden normal.

Marin really wants the Marshal to like her, wants to have a _normal_ relationship for once in her life. Sp, for their third date, she's decided to make the younger woman dinner, from scratch, with no magic. Recipes are just like spells, just follow the directions exactly and everything will come out fine, right?

Marin's gotten all the best ingredients and she makes everything just like they say, and then she puts it in the oven. She's got some research to do, so she sets the timer on the microwave and plops on the couch with her laptop. There's a particularly interesting discussion happening on one of the witchy forums about how DNA can be used for magical spells, and she gets thoroughly engrossed.

-

Braeden takes a deep breath, centers herself, and lets the crossbow bolt fly. It hits the vampire square in the chest., penetrating deep enough to pierce its heart. She unloads three more in rapid-fire succession just to make sure, as she slips out from her concealment and walks closer, watching for the tell-tale signs of desiccation.

Her alarm beeps just as the last bits of vampire ash float away on the air, and she swears internally and quickly cleans everything up, hiding all traces that she's ever been here.

If she doesn’t hurry, Braeden's going to be late for her date. And she's super into this girl, okay. Gorgeous, funny in her reserved way, and super smart, a professor at a college. Very girl-next-door normal and the hunter doesn't want to screw _anything_ up.

Braeden rushes home, using a portable cloaking device that she'd... _acquired_ , to keep the cops from seeing her speeding, and gets through a quick shower and outfit change in record time.

-

“Is..is something on fire?”

Marin turns around in shock, and then the smell hits her nose and she rushes to the oven and throws it open. Braeden tugs her back as smoke billows out. And, of course, the smoke alarm starts going off. Marin stares at it like she doesn't even know what it is.

Braeden shuts the oven off and grabs a step-stool, shuts the smoke alarm off, and cracks some windows. She turns to see Marin frowning, poking at the blackened chicken on the tray.

She's so _cute_ in that moment that Braeden wants to pin her down and kiss her everywhere. _Down girl_ , she scolds herself. They're not even close to that discussion yet.

Or so she thinks, but apparently, Marin is on a similar page, because after Braeden salvages what chicken she could (breads it and fries it up, along with making a veggie and pasta dish on the side from scratch), Marin plants a kiss on her that leaves no doubt in Braeden's mind.

-

And that's how they end up in Marin's bed a couple hours – and a bottle of wine - later.

It starts with the kisses, just arms wrapped around each other kisses, until Marin again makes the first move. She reaches for Braeden's blouse, glances up once to make sure it's alright, then slowly unbuttons, placing kisses on Braeden's skin as it's revealed. That's all she does, slowly undress Braeden while kissing softly, but it's enough to drive Braeden wild. She growls and flips them, pins Marin beneath her, which seems to be entirely satisfactory to the other woman, because Marin arches up into her and moans aloud. Braeden is much less tender than Marin had been – she _might_ have ripped the other woman's shirt – but it's just as effective, and at last all of Marin is revealed to her. She takes the time to whisper how beautiful Marin is before she goes exploring, teasing everywhere with her tongue. But she wants to be able to see Marin's face, and so she switches their places again, pushes pillows up against the headboard and leans against them, crooking a finger at the other woman.

-

Braeden's propped up against the headboards with Marin straddling her lap, teasing one of Marin's nipples with her tongue, thumb rubbing teasing circles on her inner thigh, when _something_ bursts through the window.

Marin rolls off Braeden – a good thing for her since Braeden dives for the floor on the opposite side of the bed – and comes u pin a crouch, the words of a spell falling from her lips angrily. She paralyzes the vampire in place just as Braeden puts a series of pencil-size wooden stakes through its heart. The words of the spell die on her lips as she turns with wide eyes to see Braeden holding what is definitely a small hunter's crossbow.

“Of course you're a witch,” Braeden says as she stalks – glorious in her nakedness, Marin can't help but notice – over to the corpse and watches it desiccate before pulling out a broom and sweeping the ask into a small pine box she pulls from a duffel bag that Marin hadn't even seen her bring in. “Because why would anything in my life be _normal_.”

Marin can't help it, she starts to laugh.

Braeden arches a brow as she finishes cleaning up and turns to face the witch.

“I wanted to date you because you seemed so normal,” she explains. And yeah, okay, that makes Braeden chuckle a bit as she tucks the ash back in her bag, and Marin uses her powers to make sure there's nothing left behind.

“Well,” Marin asks after a moment of silence, “now what?”

“Well,” Braeden drawls, “by all rights, I ought to kill you right now.”

Marin lifts her chin a bit and stares Braeden down. “You could try.”

The hunter shrugs. “To be honest, I'd rather just get back to what we were doing before.”

“You mean.. In bed together, or before – as in dating?”

“Hm,” Braeden muses as she walks closer and tugs the shorter woman into her arms. “You are kind of hopeless, need someone around who can do things like cook.”

Marin looks up and narrows her eyes. “I can _cook_. I was just trying to do it without magic.”

Braeden shudders. “You are never cooking for me with magic. I might turn into a toad.”

Marin's eyes go very big and wide and innocent and Braeden snorts. “Tell me you didn't.”

“He was fine afterward,” Marin shrugs. “Eventually.”

Braeden shakes her head and laughs, leans down and scoops Marin in her arms and tosses her onto the bed.

“Promise you'll never use magic on me,” she demands, and Marin starts to promise, but as Braeden dives between her legs, she finds she can't really talk at all right now.

 


End file.
